Into The Dark
by Ironclad
Summary: When master chief escapes into the portal he wakes up in the Warhammer 40k universe. he and cortana must fight to suvie a future were there is only war.. first fic!
1. Chapter 1 A new galaxy

So hi I'm Samtheking and this is my first fanfiction. I apologies of canon discrepisay and I try my best but I may need to move something's around. This is a halo and Warhammer 40k crossover so if you don't like Grimdark or Halo please leave now. Finally I pride my self on my knowledge of the halo universe as well as warhammer imperial and chaos forces, as well as elder and orks so if you see anything that is amiss please send me a message. Disclaimer Last but not least I do not own anything except for my OCs OK Every thing else is owned by games workshop and 343 industries. Thanks!

Into the dark

Chapter one

"Wake me when you need me" was the last thing he said before falling into the icy embrace of the cyro tube. Apparently no one dreams in cyro but even then he hoped he have one before was needed again, however at the back of his mind he hoped he would get some rest. unfortunately for him his rest wouldn't be as long as he hoped.

Near by the forge world Gria

Brother sergeant Samus of the ultramarines marines' chapter was not in the best mood. First as soon as his company had got to the forge world the battle was over. Second Captain Titus was accused of heresy for destroying a chaos lord. That apparently one of their brother captains was a heretic was a great smudge upon the honor to his chapter.

He was sitting in his Spartan room praying to the God emperor when a chapter surf knocked on his door saying the captain wanted to see him. He swore quietly under his breath and pushed him self off the floor. And followed the serf through the maze of corridors of the strike ship Repent. He passed under a door with a sign under an Aquila that said bridge in high gothic he saw his captain. Uriel ventriss has one of the strangest records a space marine could have but he was still a good commander. Yes brother captain. He said as he proceeds the raised balcony. " Ahh yes samus" said Uriel I have been expecting you." please take a look at the screen and tell me what you make of this." sir it seems to be half a ship replied samus. "But it is one of the smallest fighting vessels I have ever seen." I agree replied ventriss urgently that's why you and you terminator squad are going to teleport into the ship eliminate all hostiles and find any data and get out.

2 hours earlier

A small gracefully ship swam out of warp space before the pillar of autumn. Archon Skarax licked his lips at a vessel in witch to plunder. His warriors hadn't killed anyone for days and were getting restless. This was the perfect time to strike and kill any one who opposed him. As his ship came into a doc with the autumn, he smiled a sadistic smile believing that any survivors would easy be destroyed before his proud warriors. Little did he know of the living weapon sleeping in the cyro by of the ship?

Cortana powered her systems up to full capacity. She sighed to her self as she ran a self diagnose and saw she was approaching the end of he life due to rampancy. Just as she finished she saw the ship as it approached on one of the scanners. Knowing immediately that it wasn't human she tried to defrost the cyro pod. Unfortunately for her the ships power was at the barest necessity. Meaning that defrosting chief safely could take an hour. She sighed and settled down to weight.

The first warriors had boarded the ship and were fanning out and looking for something to kill. As they rounded a corner the came to the pedestal that held cortana. One of them moved toward it not knowing what it was. He was shocked and fell back a few steps when cortana appeared before him. The warriors laughed at him as he moved forward to take a closer look. The cortana saw the still bloody human skull attached to the warrior's belt. "CHIEF I NEED YOU" she screamed through all the ships reaming speakers. The warrior next to the frosty pod seconds latter yelped as a green armor plated hand smashed through the glass and grabbed his neck. The other warriors opened fire as the rest of chief flew out of the pod breaking the warriors neck with one hand and diving into cover behind the pedestal. He reached around and yanked Cortina's chip out of it and placed inside his helmet welcoming the cold mercury feel it gave, and drawing his magnum pistol from his side in the same motion. Needle rounds began to fly past him as he shot up and aimed the pistol at the leader and fire 3 shots into him. The first shot bounced off the sleek dark purple armor but the next 2 hit the warrior in the head and pierced his armor. Chief quickly fired off the last of his one clip and charged forward his magnetically plated boots deactivating at the last second to charge head first into the squad of warriors.

Archon skarlax walked onto the strange human ship. He knew it was human as he saw low gothic words upon the walls and doors. He was started from this by one of his warrior's running back the way towards his ship. Karla growled in anger and shouted, " What is the meaning of this why are you retreating." the warrior looked behind him and said "there's a daemon". Skarlaz snared and yelled "get back on the ship and get ready to launch ill be back" he rushed off down the corridor till he stopped dead in his tracks.

Chief dogged another needle form a warriors splinter rifle and drove his fist up into the warrior's helmet and twisted. The aliens neck was broken with a loud snap and he fell to the floor with a gurgle. The aliens were retreating he knew so he scavenged for a new weapon. He found one in a glass case marked break only in case of boarding. Chief loaded the shotgun and headed down the corridor to look into the face of one of the most disgusting beings he had ever seen. It was armed in dark purple armor and had a almost scorpion look to him. He assumed it was a he as he had yet to see someone or something that looked remotely feminine in appearance.

The archon saw this green "daemon" as his me called it and laughed. This was obviously an green space marine. He thought to him self. He had fought space marines before and new them to be powerful but slow fighters. However he had never seen one like this before. He chuckled to him self as he moved closer trying to impale the "space marine" on his poisoned sword. However unfortunaly for him he understated chief's speed as a boom of a shot gun shot a swarm of buckshot strait into his chest, smashing the armor apart but not actually penetrating to harm him. He growled in rage and charge but was immediately decked by a powerful punch to his helmet. As he rose slowly he heard his second in command yell to him over the vox in his helmet. Sir, space marine battle barge just came onto our long-range scanners, hell be here in 5 minuets. "Dimity we don't " well destroy this ship before we leave", and rushed away.

Chief with his advanced hearing heard this and immediately rushed after the leader. Unfortunate the leader was much faster than him even with his armor conditioning. The leader bored the ship and chief did a perfect U turn to go the other direction toward the lifeboats. "Chief" said Cortana I have patched into their communications as well as the other ship. The ones we met before are trying to run away from that larger ship that looks like a monastery, maybe is a ally to us.

Karla shouted at the crew to retreat and fire on the ship but he had barely got his ship out of the blast zone when his ship was locked onto and destroyed by lance fire.

Chief saw this from one of his camera feeds that cortana was patched into when she said " there are craft coming at us I believe we are to be boarded we have 5 minuets. Chief immediately rushed toward the armory on the dawn was. When he got there he grabbed 2 frag grenades as well as 5 plasma. He also grabbed as much shot gun and pistol ammo he could hold as well as 2 clips of assault rifle ammo and the before mentioned gun. " Hull breaches on decks 4 and 7 chief I believe it is time to say hello to our new friends." chief moved toward the first hull breach and saw one of the few things that were bigger than him. A space marine terminator immediately leaved a heavy bolter at him and rumbled " don't move xeno" chief was not prepared for this massive figure. At first he though it was a Spartan but the figures in front of him were simply too massive for him to think that. It reminded him of a tank but was to small and had aqua blue armor with a crux on one shoulder and a upside down omega symbol on the other. The figure spoke again and said what race are you Xeno speech or may the emperor have mercy upon you. Cortana then shouted through chiefs speakers " he's a Human you idiots". The terminator immediately moved forward and said "take off your helmet" chief immediately cocked the shotgun. "I'm afraid I cant do that," he growled in his gravely voice. " Cant or wont" the terminator asked again. "Pick one". Then let the emperor have mercy upon you. " WAIT," shouted cortana but the terminator had already moved to war chief swinging his power fist at him with a crackle of displaced air. Chief leapt out of the way started by the speed of the attack, and fired the shotgun point blank into the terminator. It did nothing, the small balls falling of the armor in a shower of sparks. Chief immediately cocked the shotgun again and fired with the same result. Unfortunately for him the terminators back swing hit him. He flew into the wall and blacked out to the sound of the shield bar recharging…

So that was my first chapter please comment on how it looks and what not.

Thanks

SAMTHEKING SIGHING OFF


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

thought of the day

"examine your thoughts"

"so what Is he?" I don't know but the armors machine spirit is extremely advanced. it took the senior tech priest to contain it. " it is remenisant of the dark ages iron men." " Is he awake". Negative he has been going in an out of consciousness for the last 30 minuets and 43 seconds." can I speak to him? negative we believe he is human but his body is closer to an Astarte's. "Interesting what does this include." he has titanium laced bones that are unbreakable to conventional force. Nothing short of a power weapon is going to go through or break his arm. he also is stronger than a normal human but does not have the extra organs like an astardes. " what about his armor " it is very advanced with a portable shield generator and we believe will increase the wearer's strength. When he wakes up restrain him and send for me I wish to speak to him. "understood sir." keep him here until the inqusioners ship arrives. "Is it true that they took captain Titus and labeled him a traitor. "I believe he is innocent but if it is the emperors will." still the inquisitor is the instrument of his will. " "I know brother sergeant, by his will". "By his will"

Master chief came into full consciousness soon after he heard the clanking of metal boots walk away down the corridor. the cool stale air was sucked into his lungs and he could tast a metallic coppery substance. "my filters should have stopped the mealt going into my lungs unless". He opened his eyes to a low dim redish light that came out of a dusty lamp hung by a beam above him. Not feeling the familiar weight of his armor he reasoned that it had been taken from him. Something was missing besides his armor, but he could not remember what it was. as he pushed him self up, he looked into the face of the most disgusting person he had seen to date. it was grey in color with dead flesh clinging to what parts could still be classified as human. with an enormous cannon literally bolted to its right arm with shells the size of his fist. It turned its dead eyes toward him and sputtered a code of binary from its lipless mouth. another figure moved into the room. this one was clad in huge power armor smaller then the ones he saw before but mutch more ornate. it was blue with a red right shoulder pad with a stylized skull half machine and half human surrounded by a cog. it spoke then In a flat metallic voice.

"servator c1234 stand down." immediately the dead thing in front of him hung down like it had powered down but the dead eyes still traied there unatral gaze oppon him. wighting for the order to strike.

"exellent your awake. I am tech marine davian do you under stand low gothic" "low gothic?" chief replied quickly "im speaking in english." " no this is low gothic the launguage of common people in the imperium of man." Imperium of man chief thought were am I and were is my armor. " were am I" chief quietly " and were is my armor." im afraid I am unable to give you your armor witch is being studied at the moment. I must say my brothers and I find your shields faccenating. I also took the liberty of having one of our appothicarys tend to your wounds. we have repaired a punctured lung four burns and a serius of punture wounds in your lower abdemen. unfortunately there will be scarring. "thank you" replied chief my I speak with your suppiors to establish negotiations. suddenly davian turned away and chatterd a mass of code. seconds latter a muttered replier was heard by chief. even without his helmet on chief had great hearing cortasy fo his spartan argumentations. davian turned back to him. "my captian is coming to meet you". " thank you said chief."

15 minuets latter 4 figures moved through the door behind chief. the one in the middle was wereing a blue ornate armored suit with many pieces of paper with wax seals all over it as well as a green trim on his sholder pad rims. he had two metal studds implanted in his forhead above his brow and short dark brown hair. The man to his right had white armor with a blue sholder pad with a green trim as well and had a contraption fitted to his arm that contained many canistars. the last figure was the man chief had seen before. this time wereing a small suit of armor with the same green trim as the others and carring a gun in his hands the size of chiefs arm. he also had many decoration on him as well as a single stud in his brow. the figure in the mutch more ornate armor moved forward and spoke in calm yet aggressive voice.

" my name is captain Uriel ventriss of the ultramarines chapter of space marines." " I believe that you come from a nation of humans called the UNSC.

"that is correct" chief in his typical gruff deep voice.

uriel unfased by chiefs tone and stature replied " I see the inquision is coming to take you with your armor with them.

chief stood silent.

" dount talk mutch do you" "whats your name"

"Master chief unsc Spartan 117"

"I see a rank or title.

Chief saw no need and hiding that from him. "Rank"

"I see well then master chief follow me to the inquisitor. He then smartly turned and walked out of the room. Chief got up and followed, the short man.

/

So here are some stats for the tabletop.

Master chief/john 117

Master chief is the last survivor of the Spartan II program. Through the human covenant war chief has killed thousands of aliens and flood. He has the aid of his AI cortana in combat.

ws: 5 B Ld 8 sv 4+

natural leader: the longer chief is with one squad his leardership is 1+ for every turn spent with squad( to the maximum of 10)

Cortana: cortana allows chief to reroll all failed to hit rolls at range.

fist of titanium: chief rolls 2 d-six for armor penetration

shield: chief has A +4 invulnerable save

overkill: for every enemy killed in closecombat chief gets on extra attack.

commandeer: if master chief penetrates a veicle in close combat. You can choose to try and commandeer the vehicle. you and your opponent roll a dice If yours is higher chief takes control of the vehicles. if you fail chief takes one armor save as the tank tries to run him over. exceptions to this rule are : space marine dreadnghts necron monoliths.

warger: chief may take

Boltgun: 5 points

hotshot las gun: 5 points

plasma gun: 10

storm bolter: 10

assult rifle : free stats: s: 3 ap - assault 4 rapid fire. range 24

battle rifle: 10 points s3 ap 4 rapid fire 3 range 38

chief may take plasma grenades for 10 :same as melta bombs

m60 caws shot gun 15 s5 ap 5 assault 3 range 15

energy sword 20 counts as power sword st 6

captian titus of the ultramarines

captian titus has the highest body count of an ultra marine.

ws: 7 b T5 W3 A 4 ld 10 sv +3

rightus fury once per game titus gets 2 extra attacks and inficks instat death.

iorn halo 4+ invulnerable

warp resistant. any phyicic powers are nullified on the role of 4 plus's directed at him.

chainsword and bolt pistol power armor.

may replace bolt pistol with plasma

pistol 30 points

may repace chainsword with a power axe 10 points

or thunder hammer 40 points

jump pack 10 points.

I am no heretic: titus always rerolls wounds against enemy hq choices.

the codex is just guild lines: Titus can start the game in reserve and if using a jump pack may deep strike anyware on the board and uses the heroic intervention rule.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

Hello all. Please understand that I appreciate all feedback that you can give me. I am looking for a beta reader so if you are one I would appreciate it. I am new to fanfiction so I may need some help. Finally I understand that my grammar and spelling need improvement. Unfortunately I usually send my chapters right out of the factory and strait into the battle so the above mentioned will be corrected at a latter date. Because school is hard for me I may take a long time to update. Also I have started a new crossover that is much better spelled and I actually grammar check it so go check it out on my page. Thanks expect the next chapter to be after I fix the before mentioned ones.

thanks and have a pleasant day.


End file.
